A Hunter's Life
by AsuraTheFallen
Summary: A hunter embraces the future as he remembers nothing about his past. Woken up by his ghost companion in a old Russian Cosmodrome, his adventures will spread far further into the system then Earth.
1. Chapter 1

He heard a voice, a feminine one. Gentle, yet stern. "Guardian? Eyes up Guardian!" His vision slowly returned to him as he looked around, devastation. He saw an innumerable amount of rusted and destroyed cars. His face wasn't stung by the cold wind blowing through the air, he felt numb all over. Roots and leaves intertwined throughout the dead husks of the vehicles. "It worked… You're alive! You don't know how long I've been looking for you." He looked over and saw a small metal shell floating in the air speaking to him. He tried to speak but couldn't, nothing came out, his throat felt thick and clogged. "I'm a ghost. Actually, now I'm your ghost. And you… well you've been dead a long time. So, you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand." As the ghost kept speaking, he looked at his hands and stretched and clenched his fingers. They were stiff and cracked as he did this. A roar was heard in the distance, somewhere close by. "This is fallen territory. We aren't safe here. I have to get you to the city. Hold still." The ghost said as it dissipated into a blue and white light. His head felt lighter and he heard the same voice say. "Don't worry I'm still with you. We need to get moving."

As he ran he couldn't get one word out of his mind no matter what he did, Crow. He ran past the decaying metal and frozen dirt until he came to a door way. He turned around and saw something, standing, atop one of the cars. Upon closer inspection he noticed a gleaming light coming from its head. "Look out!" The ghost called, making him jump back. He barley dodged as a beam of blue flew past him and hit the metal wall. The metal around the point of impact was red hot. He quickly shut the door and ran up the stairs. "You need to be more careful. I can't afford to lose you." The ghost said. "Sorry." He said, his throat barely clear enough. "Where are we?" He asked. "The Cosomodrome. Old Russia. We need to get you to the city Guardian." The ghost said. "Guardian?" He thought. "You are a guardian. You will go to the city and help us fight back against the darkness." The ghost replied. He was taken off guard when she replied because he didn't verbally ask. "If you don't like it you have a name right?" The ghost asked. "I… I don't remember." He said. "Well come up with one then." The ghost replied as he walked into the next room which was completely dark, like an abyss. "Hold on I'll try and get some light in here. Fallen thrive in the dark. We don't." After watching the ghost fly off into the darkness, He noticed lights in the distance. They were in a diagonal angle towards the roof. When the ghost finally turned the lights on, he saw they were creatures that gave off the light. When the light turned on, they scurried out of sight. "I found a rifle over here." The ghost said. He ran over and looked at the rifle on the floor. The glass in the sight was missing entirely. He took out the magazine and saw it was full, which he thought wouldn't be good rounds since they probably have been sitting here for god knows how long. "It's a piece of shit." He said. "Well I'm sorry I didn't put in an arms day order for one." The ghost said sarcastically. This resulted in a chuckle from him.

He walked down the hallway and heard a bang. He stopped and raised the rifle. In front of him, a ceiling grate fell down and something fell down. It stood up tall and stared at him with four eyes. He put his finger on the trigger lightly. It had two arms on a rifle that was pointed down and has another two hanging at its sides. It held the rifle with one arm and yelled at him. He tightened down on the trigger and put a few bullets into the head of the creature. "Get down!" The ghost yelled as the creature hit the floor and two others dropped down. They had two arms this time and were smaller. They held a pistol in one hand and a dagger in the other. They quickly split up and hid behind cover.

He hid behind a crate and waited a while but heard nothing. He slowly looked out of cover and saw they hadn't moved either. He saw an ankle of one of them and fire a shot making the creature fall onto the floor. It shot back with its pistol, firing the same blue bullets. They all missed and he put a bullet in the creature's head. The other came out of cover and fired one shot that hit him in the shoulder. "Ow fuck!" He cried as it burnt. "That's fallen weaponry for you." The ghost said. "Fallen? Fitting name after I'm done with them." He said as he popped out and fire three shots into the torso of the fallen. He continued to fight his way until he came to the bottom of the pillar where he saw the lights. "Look a cache." The ghost said. He pried open the chest and there was a sniper inside. "This I can get used to." He said as he lifted the rifle and saw it was in tolerable condition. He walked down and out a tunnel that was flooded slightly. He stepped outside into the night and looked around at the empty area. A loud thundering boom was heard and he looked to the left and saw a massive blue and twisting light. A ship appeared along with a shockwave which knocked over the absolutely towering spaceship tower. "Fallen ships this close to the surface!?" Ghost exclaimed. "We need to get out of here." She said as he ran under a ship that dropped a fresh supply of troops. He quickly ran into a room and saw a ship hanging from the ceiling. "Clear out the fallen I'll try to get the ship running." Ghost said as she disappeared. He quickly lined up his sniper and fired a round that gave good kickback into the head of a Vandal. A much larger Fallen turned around and fired an incendiary shotgun at him. He quickly ducked into a room and took out the remaining vandal before turning his gun to the Baron. He emptied his clip into him but it did nothing but take out his shields. He didn't have any ammo left so he threw a grenade at the baron, resulting in a fiery explosion. The baron burnt and fell to the floor. He quickly stepped over the corpse and went to the ship. Ghost got the ship up and running. "It isn't going to breach orbit but it may just get us to the city." He heard a noise and turned around to see a massive fallen crawling out of a hole in the wall. It yelled out something in a strange language. "Bringing you in!" He disappeared and reappeared in the ship. The shit quickly rose and flew out of the hole in the roof. "We can come back for them later." Ghost said. "Let's go get you to the city and introduced to Cayde-6." Ghost said.

After flying for a while, Ghost spoke up. "So have you come up with a name yet?" "Not yet." He said. "How about Crow? You were thinking it a lot earlier." Ghost said. "Sure why not?" Crow said. "Apparently, you fit the role of a hunter." Ghost said. "A hunter?" Crow asked. "You don't fit the role of a titan or a warlock. You seem to be acquainted with that sniper and you have the abilities as well." Ghost said. "So what's the city like?" Crow asked. "Well it's the last city. The only one left. The guardians live in the tower while the civilians live in the city. The guardians, if you have enough glimmer, can get a room in the tower. You'll report to the Vanguard Cayde. He'll handle your trials as a hunter." Ghost said. "What's glimmer?" Crow asked. "It was used as a power source before the collapse. Guardians use it as currency. The city is coming into view shortly." Ghost said as they flew over a mountain range. A sprawling city was lit up in the night and a large tower was on the other side. Above the city was large sphere. "What is that?" Crow asked. "The traveler. The final thing that is holding back the darkness." Ghost said.

They flew the ship and docked it at the tower hanger. Crow stepped out and ghost flew out as well. A blonde girl with goggles and a red handkerchief came up and asked. "Who's this ghosty?" She asked. "I finally found him, Amanda. My guardian." Ghost said. "Well I bet behind the mask he's probably got the looks of a guardian. Go see the Vanguard. I'll get this hunk of junk space worthy." Amanda said as she went underneath the ship. Ghost lead him through the tower until they came across a room with a table in the center that three people were around. The sides of the room were dotted with computers and robots operating them. "Well well what have we here?" A blue robot with a white forehead and a horn asked, his mouth lighting up an orange color with each word. "I guess our ghost finally found her guardian." An African woman said. "A hunter no less." A large man in armor spoke in the back. He wasn't human though he was a slight tint of blue. "Cayde. Nice to meet you." The robot spoke extending his hand. "Likewise." Crow said observing the robot. He was wearing a black cloak and was in brownish armor. The woman spoke up and asked. "Have you got a worthy ship yet?" She was wearing a grey and purple trench coat and had yellow painted on her eyelids. "Amanda is working on it." Ghost said. The bald blue man spoke up, his blue eyes observing Crow. "The job of a guardian is no easy one." He was in silver and orange armor, a large orange shoulder guard on his left arm. "That's Zavala, general if you will, and the nice lady over there is Ikora but I'll be your handler from here on out." Cayde-6 said.


	2. Chapter 2

Crow was sitting atop one of the ruined buildings with his new sniper after being dropped off by Cayde-6 since his ship wasn't ready yet. "You'd think the fallen would learn to stay away from the patrol beacons by now." Crow said as he fired a shot into the head of a dreg trying to steal the beacon. When the bullet hit, the head of the dreg was blown completely away and a large bunch of strands white escaped from his head. Crow pulled the bolt back and an empty, smoking shell flew out. "Well they aren't the smartest." Ghost said, telecommunicating from the ship. "Or the best smelling." Crow said as he fired another shot at a vandal. He noticed a warlock searching the corpse of a vandal. "I hate warlocks." Crow said. "Aw come on you've only been here not even a week, don't be too quick to judge." Ghost said. "They preach about how they're soooo smart. All they are good for is getting books read and space magic." Crow said. The warlock didn't notice a group of vandals sneaking up behind him. "Fucking idiot." Crow said as he rapidly popped three of the four heads off. "Time for the finale." Crow said as he threw a knife with all his might and watching it fall through the air and hit the Dreg in the head. The warlock turned around and looked around at the aftermath. He looked up and saw the glimmer of Crow's scope and when he zoomed in with his visor saw nothing but what the rifle looked like because Crow had wrapped his cloak around him. Crow scoffed when he noticed this. The warlock waved at him and Crow got up and walked away. He jumped off the building and went to a different area.

He positioned himself on one of the rock overhangs and sat in the snow. He looked over the moth yards and watched for any fallen activity near the beacons or any in particular. He saw a few fallen patrols hanging out inside the rusted carcasses of the cargo planes. He took out a few and that sent them running. After a while of shooting he had run out of ammo and he had to return to the tower. "Hey Cayde I need pick up." He spoke though his comms. "Alright sending the ship." Cayde replied before signing off. After a short time, his ship had arrived and Crow was taken back to the tower. He visited the gunsmith, Banshee-44 who was also an exo like Cayde. "I need some ammo Banshee." Crow said. After paying the price in glimmer Banshee gave him the ammo and said "You should get a better gun." "Oh yeah what price." Crow said. "I'm not selling it. I'm saying you go out and get one." Banshee said. "From where?" Crow asked. "Go take care of that baron Ikora's been needing care off. You'll need a fireteam though." Banshee said. "I'd rather not." Crow said before leaving. For the past two days he had been working his ass off trying to get a housing in the tower but it didn't come cheap. He was at least a thousand away. He went to the hanger where Amanda was almost done with his ship. "Should have it done tomorrow guardian." Amanda said. "Crow." Crow said. "Alright Crow. Since you ain't got the cockpit to stay in tonight you'll need a room. You can share mine for the night." Amanda said. "Holliday that's nice and all but if I can have the cockpit I'll just sleep underneath against the landing gear." Crow said. "Name's Amanda and no buts Crow, you're sleeping in my room. You'll get the couch." Amanda said. "Fine. Lead the way." Crow said holstering the sniper on his back. Amanda led him to the elevator that took them a few floors down into the tower and they walked down a hallway for a few minutes. "How far away is this place?" Crow asked. "You'd be surprised how many guardians live here." Amanda said as she put her keys into her door and pushed it open. She flicked on the lights and Crow was surprised it was more homey than he would have thought. "Nice place." Crow said as he put the sniper down, leaning against the couch. "Yeah I try my best. Your transmission joint compressor valve is over there on the table." She said gesturing towards the metal mess on the table. "Well I'm turning in for the night. Seeya in the morning Crow." She said entering what Crow thought was her bedroom. He took off his helmet and set it on the table. His slight scruff was along his jaw. His hair was long and black and was naturally un-poofy. He plopped down on the couch and laid down and slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke up in the morning he yawned and sat up. He looked around and saw he was up way before Amanda. He grabbed his rifle and helmet and went to the hanger. He looked around for Cayde-6's ship in the log book. He found it, put in the code to get it, and wrote down in the log that he was taking it for a hunting trip. He left the balcony to call ships and started to make his way towards the hanger. As he was walking he was surprised to see someone else awake. It was a warlock dressed in standard armor. He decided to ignore them and walk past but as he did this, they bumped into him. "Sorry." He said as he continued walking. They didn't say anything but as he walked away he could feel their eyes on his rifle. As he neared the drop point in the steppes, he was told by ghost "I heard reports of Fallen snipers in position around the patrol beacons. Stay cautious." "Will do." He replied as he readied his rifle and started to walk through the shrubs. He decided to go back to the tower that he was in yesterday and he walked up to the door. He was about to turn the handle to open it but he realized that the door wasn't shut. He had specifically remembered locking it yesterday with the key he had gotten from the over watch. He slowly pushed it open quietly and took out his Hakke sidearm. It held fifteen shots and was black with the words Hakke on the side. He crept up the stairs silently and stopped just before the top and listened for any sounds. He didn't hear anything but the sound of the wind outside. He, in one quick motion, pushed open the trapdoor and aimed his pistol inside. He didn't see anything and did a full sweep of the small room. He locked the hatch and set the chair in the normal spot. He sat down with his legs resting on the window sill and raised his rifle. He saw a Vandal on the cliff side directly across from him and, instead of shooting it instantly, just watched the enemy sniper to see how it acted. "Aren't you going to shoot it?" Ghost asked. "Shh." Crow said. He watched as the Vandal moved its wire rifle to look over each area with a beacon in it. It moved over towards the tower and before it could see him Crow pulled the trigger and hit it in the chest. The vandal curled up and held its chest, while doing so it stumbled on the rocks and fell to its death.

Crow was certain he had heard something coming from below the hatch. He quietly put his rifle down and pulled out his pistol. He crept towards the hatch and stopped in his tracks when he heard another noise. He instantly knew it wasn't coming from under the hatch and turned around and looked up. As he did this a Vandal uncloaked and dropped down. It had wire cutlasses in two hands and swiped at Crow. The blade missed any crucial area but hit his shoulder, cutting his shoulder pad in in a diagonal angle. The bottom two hands grabbed Crow's gun so he couldn't raise it high enough to get a lethal shot. Crow pulled the trigger twice and both bullets hit the leg of the Vandal. The vandal flinched, allowing Crow to push the Vandal back. It landed against the window sill and Crow threw a knife that hit it in the head making it fall backwards out the window. "Well can't be here anymore, they know where it is now. Damn I was starting to like this place too." Crow said as he picked up his rifle and seeing a scouting squad of fallen making their way towards the tower. "Well you'll have to fight them if you want out of this tower. We'll find someplace to hold up in the meantime." Ghost said. Crow put the rifle on his back and climbed out of the window. He climbed down the side of the tower by using the cracks in the metal. He slowly made his way down and at about halfway he heard the Fallen on the other side of the wall. He stayed there until he heard the trying to bust open the hatch. When they busted in they started to yell at each other and Crow took this opportunity to take out one of the solar grenades and throw it up into the room. They yelled something in Fallen right before it exploded and Crow climbed his way back down. "Well I've been thinking." Ghost started. "You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Crow asked. "Like I was trying to say." Ghost continued shrugging off the remark from Crow "When your ship is done, you'll need a warp drive if we ever hope to fight beyond earth." "And where would we get one?" Crow asked. "Well a guardian ship was recently shot down and crash landed here. We could search that first and see if they have one. Hopefully the drive is in good enough shape to be fixed." Ghost said. "Let's go." Crow said as he started to run in the direction ghost put up on the display of his helmet. He got to the top of a hill and looked further ahead to see a crashed Acadia Jump ship. "Did they make it out?" Crow asked as he started to run down the hill. "We sent a group of Guardians to retrieve them and from what I know they did make it." Ghost said. Ghost flew out of a blue light and started to scan the ships drives. "Picked clean. They did manage to open up a data network in the tunnels below. Let's check there." Ghost said and Crow followed the directions again. He was surprised when he got to the entrance of the tunnels and he didn't encounter any fallen on the way there.

He slowly made his way down the stairs and over a few concrete barricades. The tunnels were pitch black. Ghost came out and acted like a flashlight and hovered right beside his head. The tunnels were flooded with water and broken stone, cars and now plant life had begun invading. He saw a faint blue light at the end of the tunnel and crept his way towards it. He peered around the corner and saw a group of fallen rummaging through the remains of the room. He burst in and took them all out with one magazine from his pistol. He walked over to the far wall where a map of the entire Cosmodrome was on the wall. Ghost came out and started to scan. "A map of the entire area. I don't see any place where we might find a drive. Only hope we have is back where we found our ship." Ghost said. Crow made his way back through the tunnels and went back to the surface. He made his way across the open fields quickly for fear of being seen by a Vandal. He slowly pushed open the door to the same room where they had gotten their ship. There was a scouting party inside but these ones had robots with them. "Shanks. Be careful." He threw a knife at one of the three shanks that hit it in the rotor. The shootout between the guardian and the Fallen lasted a few short minutes. "Look out it's in the walls!" Ghost cried as Crow turned around. The same massive Fallen crawled out of the wall "Gamy vo Kuta me la to vor!" The Fallen cried. "It's the Devil Archon." Ghost said as the Archon landed on the floor and charged towards Crow. The Archon stood far taller than any other Fallen. It had eight eyes, two horns on its helmet, black fur on its collar, a large red cloak, and had tubes running from the left side of the jaw on the helmet to a canister on its back. Crow ran through a smaller doorway and dodged and weaved through the rooms, shooting at the archon. After a while the Archon was gaining an upper hand but Crow had a trick up his sleeve. He jumped high into the air and raised his right hand towards the heavens. A golden revolver of fire appeared in his hands and he fired three shots at the Devil Archon. One into the knee, one in to the right upper shoulder, and the final shot into the head. The Archon burned up and its body fell to the floor. Crow went over to the body and check to see if it was dead by firing a few "security" shots into the body. Ghost was searching through the crates while Crow did this and found a NLS Warp Drive that was universal to fit into any ship. "How far will this be able to take us?" Crow asked. "Anywhere in the system basically." Ghost said. Crow put in the coordinates and Cayde's ship came and picked them up to take them back to the tower.


	4. Chapter 4

"There's the man of the hour." Cayde said as Crow walked through the door. "Have fun out there?" "If almost getting killed counts as fun I think I've had enough to last a life time." Crow said. "Ah you'll get used to it, oh by the way the Speaker wants to speak with you." Cayde said turning back to his map. Crow left the vanguards area and started to follow the signs on the walls to the Speaker. "Who is this speaker?" He asked. "He's the one who talks for the traveler. He's a very important person." Ghost said. Crow continued walking, passing through a puddle here and there. He passed by a massive gate which he could only think lead to another area of the tower. He walked over a small glass bridge and gazed at the sight before him. The traveler fit perfectly into view in the open wall, clouds swirling around it gracefully and the city lit it up from beneath. As he stood there, breath taken, a man started to come down the stairs behind him.

"There was a time… when we were much more powerful… but that was long ago." The man spoke. Crow realized that this was the speaker and took a moment to observe him. The way he talked and walked was calm and collected. He had a white mask with slits carved in it. He wore a black hood and a white robe with designs on it. "Until it wakes and finds its voice, I am the one who speaks for the traveler. You must have no end of questions, Guardian." "Would you be surprised if I said noooo?" Crow said only to have ghost hit him with her shell on the head. "Oi! Ok what about the ghosts?" Crow asked. "In its dying breath the Traveler created the ghosts, to seek out those who wield its light as a weapon – Guardians, to protect us, and do what the Traveler itself no longer can." The Speaker said walking to the railing. "The wonders of spherical beings." Crow said sarcastically, ghost tried to hit him again but he caught her and pushed her away. "What happened to it?" Crow asked.

"I could tell you of the great battle, centuries ago… how the Traveler was crippled. I could tell you of the power of the Darkness, its ancient enemy. There are many tales, told throughout the City to frighten children. Lately those tales have stopped. Now… The children are frightened anyway. The darkness is coming back. We will not survive it this time." The speaker's tone was much more serious now. "You a glass half empty kinda guy aren't you?" Crow said. The speaker sighed in annoyance. "The fallen are just the beginning. Who knows what else is out there?" Ghost said. "What can I do?" Crow said. "You must push back the Darkness. Guardians are fighting on Earth and beyond… join them. Your ghost will guide you. I only hope she chose wisely." The speaker said. "You're more of a glass completely empty guy." Crow said as he walked away. Crow walked back to the hanger where he saw Amanda finishing up his ship. "You're a real artist when it comes with flying metal chairs." Crow said. "That's a…. interesting way to put it. Anyway what do you need?" Amanda said walking out from under the ship. "I need a warp drive hooked up." Crow said as he had ghost transmat it into his hands. "Sure thing. By the way, hunting trip. Really?" Amanda asked. Crow just shrugged as he walked off.

"Crow, you're needed in the Vanguard hall." Zavala said over the speakers. Crow walked his way to the hall, passing a man in a black robe and backpack. The man had no face just eyes and weird tendrils coming off of it and flying in the wind. Crow walked a little faster, being creeped out by this man that stared at him as he walked by. Crow walked down the stairs passing the girl in brown colored armor that was mumbling to herself with a rock. She noticed Crow staring and stared back. Crow walked even fast, basically getting into a running pace when he saw her eyes were covered with a brown bandages and three glowing green circles shown through. What creeped him out the most was that black was oozing out from under the badage. "Crow." Zavala called. "Wassup?" Crow asked. "We've being getting reports of Fallen tearing into machines all across the cosmodrome. I don't think they're just looting. Whatever they are trying to find, we should find it first." Zavala said. "You got it boss." Crow said not wanting to ask about it anymore for fear of Zavala going on about the duties of guardians and yadda yadda. He quickly ran by the woman who was now mumbling to the rock again.

He noticed the creepy guy in the black robe was busy talking to a titan and he walked by. Amanda was covered in sweat after working in the hot weather. "Drives all set up Crow." Amanda said. Crow walked up to her as she sat down on the table and gave her a small bag of glimmer. "Oh you don't…" She started but Crow cut her off. "Not taking no for an answer. Treat yourself." He said as he walked to his ship and climbed in. He listened to the engine start up and he piloted the ship out of the hanger and over the city. "So we're going to the cosmodrome?" Ghost said. "No I was piloting to Neptune where I left my good pants." Crow said. "Anyone tell you that you're a sarcastic dick?" Ghost said. "You love me." Crow said as he flew over the mountains. Crow set down in the steppes. The cold was getting worse and worse, turning to a blizzard now, blowing in from the empty fields. "I can't even remember when the weather was like this before." Ghost said. Crow was paying attention to his rifle and knew it wouldn't be of much use due to poor visibility range.

He trudged on through and the only way he could see the fallen was because of the lights of their eyes and the motors of the shanks. He fit in perfectly with these conditions and took out a few scouting parties before they could even find out where he was. "Where do we need to go?" Crow said. "The forgotten shore, its miles from here though. Guardians set up a sparrow link here. We can _borrow_ one from there." Ghost said. "Have you given yourself a name yet?" Crow asked as he walked through a tunnel though the stone that opened into the storm again. "Well no." Ghost said. "Think of one then." Crow said mimicking her accent. In the distance he saw a small, worn down building and the readings showed that the link was inside the building. He ran up to it and crouched to get under the grate. Ghost flew out and started to work with the link. Ice started to cake on Crow's visor and he tried to wipe it off but it only seemed to make it worse. He took out his knife and tried to cut it off and the plan seemed amazingly smart to Crow, that was until he put too much force and made a large cut across the visor. "You've got to be fucking me." Crow said as he tried to scratch it off. "I woke up and thought today's a great day but now… now I'm not so sure." "We're linked. You can stop bitching now." Ghost said. "That would make a fitting name for you." Crow said as he called his sparrow. "What?" Ghost said not getting what Crow said at all.

Crow called his sparrow and he got on. "Okay so how do I drive this, OH SHIT!" He yelled as he hit a button and the sparrow took off. He barely avoided a rusted away truck and a few crates. He whizzed past a fallen party and they started to shoot at him. Ghost watched from the building as she saw Crow drive like a mad man. After a while of screaming and cursing he finally got a hold of the sparrow and decided to test his ability. He boosted up one of the broken wings of the cargo planes and when he hit the top he attempted to do a flip and succeeded only to land on a dreg.


	5. Chapter 5

"Man teenagers are so dumb like ooh let's just walk out into the middle of the road. I got places to be!" Crow yelled out as he sped away towards the coast. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a colossal idiot?" Ghost said. "Now that's just plain rude." He said as he grabbed her out of the air and tucked her into his hood. He drove though the winding canyon and over the river. He leaned down while maintaining top speed and let his hand cut though the water. He drove on until he came to an open area that was much more visible than the blizzard raging on in the other area. The broken hulls of ships littered the area and a massive, endless ocean was sprawling in the distance. "The fallen are using signal amplifiers. Get me close and I'll see what I can dig up from them." Ghost said. Crow sped on until he stopped a few meters away from the first amplifier. He quickly snuck up to the hull of the ship and pulled out his pistol. He jumped up and climbed onto the deck and into where the ship was broke. It used to be a cabin probably and now was just half a room, the other half being open to anything. He peered his head out the doorway and looked to see a group of fallen sitting around the Amplifier. It was late into the night now and the Fallen looked as if they were trying to go to sleep. They had made a little fire to keep warm in the cold. Two dregs, a vandal, and a captain made up the group. Crow heard walking above him and knew that one was keeping watch. He climbed up to the ledge and looked up to see a Vandal standing opposite of him looking through its scope. He came up behind him and took his knife out. In one quick motion he stabbed the Vandal deep in the throat. He turned around to the group that had no idea he was watching them. He whispered to Ghost "I dare you to sneak over and try to scan the amplifier without waking them up."

"Are you crazy?" Ghost asked. Crow just stared at her and ghost knew that under the helmet was a massive grin. "Fine be a baby." Crow said as he took out his rifle and put a bullet in the Captain and capped the rest with his pistol before they could fire back. Ghost hovered over and started to search though the amplifier. "Signals not clear enough. Let's try one more." Ghost. Crow called his sparrow and drove to the next amplifier. He stopped down the ridge and watched as every Fallen in the broken down, multi-floor building was on guard. "Looks like your little stunt has them on edge." Ghost said. "Well gee willikers mister I sure am sorry." Crow said as he lifted up his rifle. It was pure silent in the night and Crow was looking at every fallen through his scope and was getting ready to pull the trigger when "YOU FUCKER!" Ghost yelled out, making Crow jump and pull the trigger. "The hell was that for!?" Crow exclaimed. "You called me a bitch! Back at the Sparrow link!" Ghost continued to yell. "It was a joke!" Crow said as he noticed that every fallen had their guns turned towards him.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Crow said as he started to fire back. He was an expert at headshots but as soon as he missed one, he panicked and continued to miss the rest. A large group of Fallen was making their way toward him. He was stuck behind his cover due to the massive amounts of bullets being fired at him. He was about to make a run for it when he saw a large purple ball soar through the air over him. He followed it and when he flew over his head he turned to see it hit the middle of the Fallen group and explode. It decimated anyone near the initial blast but a few survived only to get crushed by the force of the void hole. He turned around to see a warlock running towards him. The warlock slide and stopped right next to him and peered over the cover and started shoot at the Fallen up in the building. The warlock had a helmet with golden snakes on it and was in a white robe with the words "Smokin" on a band on his arm. The warlock yelled at him "Guess this is me paying you back for saving my ass earlier!" before popping back down into cover to reload. Crow jumped over the metal barricade and started to run his way up the hill. He slammed into a Fallen crate and quickly stepped out to provide cover fire. He walked from the crate on the left to the jersey barrier on the right, firing rapidly from his sniper.

The warlock ran up to the crate and threw a grenade which caused the Vandal to jump away from the window, allowing Crow to run up more and throw a knife into the dreg closet to him. Crow jumped up high into the air and raised his right hand and the same golden revolver appeared. He fired three shots into the few remaining fallen before hitting the ground. He picked up the shock dagger from the corpse of the dreg and hid behind the cover. A vandal came up and tried to shoot over the barricade but its head was shot off by the Warlock with his SUROS scout rifle. Crow got up and threw the shock dagger which hit the captain in the shoulder, stunning him, allowing the warlock to run up and put a shotgun to his chin. The warlock and Crow stood there panting from the firefight. "You're good." The warlock said. "You're not so bad yourself." Crow said, not noticing Ghost fly off. "I heard the argument right before the _fun time_ , what the hell was that about?" The warlock asked. "A joke that was taken the wrong way." Crow said. "To think that something that small nearly killed you." The warlock started then held out his hand. "Name's Smoking. Pleasure to meet you." Crow grabbed his hand and gave him a firm handshake. "Crow." He said. Ghost interrupted by saying "The same signal but it's coming from somewhere in the sky watch. "Skywatch? What are you going there for?" Smoking asked. "Fallen are looking for something. They're up there and we have to get whatever they're looking for before they do." Crow said. "Well I can help you with that. I'm looking for Fallen. They usually carry their house banners and the cryptarch needs them. Paying a good price for them too. So how about it? If you let me come, I'll give you HALF of what I get." Smoking said. "Sure. I don't see the harm in it." Crow said calling his sparrow and driving towards the skywatch with Smoking. They raced each other to the entrance of the Skywatch and it was Crow that made it to the entrance first.


	6. Chapter 6

"Booyah!" Crow yelled as he jumped off his sparrow. "Lucky start." Smoking said. "Ah don't be sad." Crow said as he pulled out his rifle and started to make his way into the building. Smoking covered the back. Crow popped off three heads of dregs. After Smoking and Crow cleared the room, a captain lifted the steel door up and motioned for a second group to charge forward. Crow and Smoking ducked into cover. Smoking threw a grenade that pushed a few out of cover and Crow shot them all as they jumped out. The captain charged Smoking but he slammed his open palm into the helmet of the Captain and seemed to drain his energy. The captain disappeared in a purple dust. They both made their way up the stairs and into a slightly flooded room. "The fallen are tapped into something in the back." Ghost said. Crow went to the right and Smoking to the left. They both carved through the fallen. After held off Fallen forces for a short time, it looked to them that the Fallen had quit. "I pulled out everything they managed to steal. They kept hitting a firewall though. Old earth, Russian." Ghost said. After she finished the sentence the speakers came on and through the static and distortion they heard.

"Там нет никого винить , это не их вина, или наша. Это несчастье родиться , когда весь мир умирает." The voice said. "The hell was that?" Crow asked. "The legends are true… a warmind. One survived the collapse. Rasputin, the last warmind." Ghost said. "I don't trust this. Here's your half. I'm leaving." Smoking said before running out of the building. "Well I'm going to get a better look at this place." Crow said. "We should probably destroy this." Ghost said as she opened up the machine. Crow put a couple bullets into the central hub before it shut down. He then made his way up some more stairs.

The stairs led to a large open area that overlooked the vast emptiness that was now Russia. "Sad to think that this was the cradle of humanity. This place held so many people to go to the outer colonies to start new lives. Now… empty." Ghost said. "Why didn't those ships leave?" Crow asked. "Since the people rioted, they attacked anything they could find. In the panic they blew up the fuel line leading to the ships, thus stranding them all. After that the Fallen found them and now…" Ghost tried to finish but Crow interrupted. "Stop. No more." He stood there, gazing into the distance. He removed his helmet and held it at his side as he felt the cold air hit his face. They didn't speak, just watched the snow roll over the emptiness. The area they stood on was on a hill. It had shipping crates and broken scrap metal all over. Pipes and Fallen flags hung from the walls. The silence was interrupted by Crow walking away and into a doorway.

He walked on through the broken shell of the building, stepping through the puddles and over the rubble. Soon enough the building opened up to another open area. He looked around and saw a few shipping trucks and across the way, a rusted and destroyed helicopter. He walked over to it and searched through it. Nothing. He searched the area around it and soon came across a little path that led behind the landing pad the helicopter was on. It was big enough for one person and as he walked down it he came across a hole in the wall. He stepped through and into a bigger than average size room. It too was in shambles. He thought to himself and said. "What if? We didn't get a room in the tower." Crow asked as he turned to Ghost. "You can't be serious." Ghost said. Crow stared at her until she caved in. "Why here?" She asked. "It's far away from any other guardian, so privacy. With some touch ups and one hell of a door we can totally have security as well. Dry up the water. Clear out the trash. Fix the roof a teensy bit. Good as new." Crow said. "I'll tell Cayde." Ghost said. "NOPE!" Crow yelled out. "No one can know. It'll be out humble abode." Crow said. "Well we'll need furnishings. We can use the glimmer you already have to get some and light up the place." Ghost said.

Ghost and Crow made their way to the city. Crow was still in his armor so he stood out incredibly. He proceeded to walk down the street until he and Ghost came across a store. They went in and the owner helped them buy everything they needed. Bulbs, furniture, and they also bought a large amount of steel furniture. Ghost transmated the steel into a large door that they would hook up to the entrance for security. They flew back to the hole in the wall and it took them a good amount of time to clean it up. While Crow cleared out the trash, Ghost hooked up the electrical bits and made sure they worked. The generator to power them was set in the corner in a box that sound proofed it completely. She transmated the furniture and door into place. It had now officially become a home. A table in the center of the room with 6 wooden chairs, even though it was just Crow's and Ghost's, she made him get 6 chairs. The other doors in the rooms were barricaded with steel and the walls were fixed. Gun racks on the walls as well as maps. A bed was placed in the far back where desks were stacked. The bed was a comfortable queens size. A bedside table and cabinet for possessions were also placed. Crow went and inspected the door. It was 8 inches of pure steel and protection. If no one knew they were there, they had nothing to worry about. He shut the door and let Ghost add some more security to it. No one could get in without cracking her code and opening it under her name.

Crow tested the lights and they wall worked fine but now it was time to plan their next adventure, so to speak. Crow shut off the lights to save power in the generator. He lit a few candles on the table and pulled out a map of the Cosmodrome and spent a while memorizing it. He looked over and Ghost was laying down asleep on a small baby blue pillow. He didn't know why she was on it or why she needed sleep, but he didn't care. He went to his bed and took off his helmet and set his rifle and other weapons in the cabinet. He plopped down on the bed and pulled the covers over him and slowly drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

He was woken up by Ghost hitting him on the head with her shell. "Crow! Crow! Get up! Caydes been calling us to come back to the tower for the past few hours!" "What?! Shit shit." Crow jumped up and grabbed his gear. "Get us to the tower!" Crow said as Ghost transmated them to the ship and they sped off in the direction of the City. Crow's helmet comm went off and it was Zavala. "Hey Zavala." Crow said bracing himself for the uncomfortable conversation. "Crow! Where the hell have you been! You were supposed to be back hours ago!" Zavala yelled at him. Cayde ripped the comm from Zavala and basically took reign of the conversation. "Don't mind him. Where have you been? Did you find out what it was the Fallen were looking for?" Cayde asked. "A little of my own recon. The fallen were trying to get something but a Warmind stopped them." Crow said. "A warmind? Your joking." Cayde said. "Not joking. Ghost tell him." Crow said. Ghost proceeded to tell them everything up to the point where they found the room and then made up some bullshit recon lies. "So what did you learn from the recon?" Ikora asked. "Nothing much. Just Fallen banners." Crow said. "Anyway you have a new mission. Scout out the Skywatch see if we can find out if there are any Fallen houses." Ikora said. "Come back to the tower. You must be tired and we have something to discuss with you." Cayde said.

Crow now stood in the Vanguard hall and was paying attention for anything that would give away his and Ghost's secret. "You'll be teaming up with a second Guardian from here on out." Ikora said. "Really? Who is it?" Crow asked even though secretly deep down he hated relying on others. "A titan. Goes by the name Andrew. He will be accompanying you from here on out. He's an experienced titan." Zavala said.

A titan made his way down the stairs and started to walk his way towards the room. The titan had a steel helmet with a Mohawk and a long single purple light going down the center of the face. He was in pure black armor and he had a shotgun on his back. The shot gun had four barrels and had a wooden stock. He made his way to the table and stood proudly. "Zavala." The titan spoke proudly. The titan looked over at Crow and asked. "Is this him?" He pointed to Crow. "This is Crow. He's been here for roughly a week. You'll be teaming up with him. He'll be the fire team leader though as we want to see how it would turn out." Zavala said. The conversation continued on for a while before Cayde pulled Crow aside and said to him. "So. How's the new home coming along?" Cayde said. Crow choked on his spit when he asked this. "How the fuck?" Crow asked. "You think you're the only person who was out that night. I do have scouts you know." Cayde said. "Don't tell me I'm going to have to get rid of it." Crow said. "On two conditions. One, you keep it secret. Two, all other scouts that are in the field will be notified of the fact that it exists and will be able to use it as a base to stay the nights they will be stationed in the cosmodrome." Cayde said. Crow heavily sighed before agreeing.

"Crow." Andrew called knocking Crow out of thought. "Yes?" Crow asked. "Let's get going." Andrew said before walking out to the deck of the tower. "Where are we going?" Crow asked. "Well you're the leader, but Zavala said we need to check out some strange signals coming from Skywatch." Andrew said. "But I just did that." Crow said. "No they're different signals this time. Zavala said we should get the array up and running to communicate with the outer colonies." Andrew said.

"Lead the way." Crow said as they walked to the hanger. "Hey Crow!" Amanda called. "Where were you last night?" "Out in the field. Recon." Crow said. "Ooooh really?" Amanda said. "Amanda come on. Don't you trust me?" Crow asked. Andrew laughed loudly at the conversation. "What's so funny?" Crow asked. "You're like a cute bickering couple." Andrew said. Amanda became flustered and threw a wrench at Andrew but it just bounced off his armor.

Crow and Andrew got in their ships and flew towards the Cosmodrome. They set down in the skywatch. They stood there in the mid-day and began their mission. Andrew and Crow climbed up to a roof and Andrew started his scans. "The array is through that building and…" Andrew said. "What?" Crow said. Andrew pointed to a glowing green object against the wall. Crow jumped off the building and made his way towards it. As he got right up next to it, it disappeared. "CROW MOVE!" Andrew yelled. Crow looked up and saw a blinding light in the sky. He stood there like a deer in a head light before realizing what was happening. Crow turned and ran as fast as he fucking can. His feet made thumping sounds as he ran across the dirt.

A loud thundering sound echoed through the Cosmodrome as the object hit the Earth. Crow jumped right before it landed. He flipped over and was trying to crawl away in order to gain more distance. Andrew ran over and helped him on his feet and they both drew their guns. They both aimed their guns at the smoke and waited as it cleared. When it cleared they were staring at a massive blackish colored spike with a spread out base in the ground. It was buried in the wall and smoke came out of each hole.

They slowly walked closer and a whirring sound started. The doors of the spike opened and more smoke poured out. A large group of creatures stepped out. It was a combination of Brown and grey colored shelling. It was bipedal and had a small crest on its head with three eyes. A larger creature stepped out afterwards.

It too was made of brown and grey shelling but this time it was much larger. It had three horns on its head and large shoulder shelling. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Andrew yelled at the creatures. The larger creature turned and looked at the group of Guardians. It roared and Andrew and fired a shot from its gun straight at him. The bullet soared through the air like a starfish and made a whistling sound as it did. Crow jumped and dodged but Andrew held his ground and didn't move. The bullet hit Andrew in the shoulder and bounced off before flying a little further and exploding. Andrew fired all four shotgun shells into the head of the creature.

The littler ones started firing a barrage of bullets towards the two Guardians. Crow popped a few of them but Andrew finished the group off. He turned to Crow and said. "We need to get to that array. We'll come back for these things."


End file.
